


An unusual hybrid

by Shadow__Floof



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blaze - Freeform, Demon Species, Fighting, Gen, Hybrids, Minecraft, Nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow__Floof/pseuds/Shadow__Floof
Summary: Bad, a wither demon, travels to the nether for a taste of home after leaving for the overworld. He's about to leave when he hears crying in the distance, what it is being unknown.
Kudos: 3





	An unusual hybrid

Bad was a nether demon. All three worlds had demons, they just came in different forms to what would normally be expected. There were two types of demons in the overworld. There were rarely hybrids of any of them, mostly being human hybrids if any. The two types were the explosive kind, creepers, and the soaring kind, phantoms and vex. In the end the only demon was enderman but they spread out through all three worlds, only being slightly different each time. The overworld endermen were rare yet calmer so wouldn’t attack when looked at directly for a few seconds more than an end demon, an end demon enderman would become aggressive the second they’re looked at and were the most powerful while the nether endermen were accustomed to the heat of the nether, not as strong as their other two varients but were slightly taller than others. The nether had three types of demons, the most of the three worlds. There were the fire demons, ghasts and blazes, the wither demons, commonly wither skeletons and the wither itself and then there were the pig demons, coming as pigmen and piglins. The nether were the most likely to have hybrids though normally with other nether creatures.

Bad was a wither demon himself, not a wither skeleton or the wither but he knew he was a wither demon because his species normally lived in groups together and kept to themselves, calling themselves tribes. Once they get to a certain age they’d be able to either split up from the rest of the group they grew up with and make their own tribe or live in the overworld or they could stay with the tribe. Bad had chosen to leave and live in the overworld where he’d met new friends such as Ant, Puffy, Callahan, Skeppy and many others. He’d liked to travel though and sometimes would visit the nether to remember where he’d grown up, leaving his shared house with Skeppy for up to a few weeks before finally returning.

Bad had just left soul sand valley and was now at the edge of a warped forest and the nether wastes surrounded by endermen, pigmen and piglins . He had a bag slung on his back while his black face and glowing white eyes was under his dark grey and red hood, his sharp horns pushing the hood up his head slightly so he wouldn’t rip it. His bag was full of gold when he entered the nether, wanting to try trade with piglins as he hadn’t in a while and could most likely do with trying to get more ender pearls, fire res potions and anything else he could get from a trade. “There’s only one more stack of gold left…” The wither demon muttered to himself as he slung the bag back onto his back, quickly sealing it shut with the single button as he decided to save the gold for another time, his bag nearly full and the piglins seeming to start getting mad. Turning around to head back to his portal through the warped forest, keeping his eyes and head down to not anger any of the endermen as he wasn’t too up to fighting at that moment. He carefully walked over the warped nylium as his hood and bag brushed against the warped trees and his feet gently walked around any of the fungi growing.

He was about to reach the portal when he heard what sounded like a child, or a baby more accurately, crying distantly. Not understanding where it came from Bad looked around, not seeing anyone or anything around him that could be making the noise. He started to slowly walk away from the portal, trying to find the source of the noise though was cautious in case it was a trap set up by someone. Spiked tail flicking behind him he’d figured out the direction the crying was coming from and was about to enter a fortress when he noticed a group of blaze around one of the bridges, which was odd for them as they were rarely found in groups bigger than three unless they were around a spawner. Stepping closer, Bad noticed that they seemed to be facing something, the sounds of crying getting louder as he got closer so had to determine it was what the blazes were looking at.

Blinking as he reached the bridge, he saw what looked like a human baby in the middle of the blaze, crying with a blanket around his feet as the blazes went to move closer. Bad had just started walking towards them when the baby’s arm flung out and hit one of the blazes, causing all four of them to back away quickly then lit up, preparing to blast the crying child with their flames. The demon’s tail lashed as he instinctively dropped his bag and pulled the diamond sword out the sheath on his back and launched towards the blazes, growing slightly closer to his demon height, his horns growing longer, his fangs growing sharper and his hands becoming talons as they gripped the diamond sword in his hand. He quickly took one blaze out, two of the others moving their attention to him as they shot a round of fireballs at him and the baby just dodged the other blaze as it fell backwards, the flames just missing the child’s black nest of hair, causing bad to flinch at how close it’d been. Bad jumped and slashed at the two blazes after him, his diamond sword slashing through them both quickly as the last one charged it’s flames and shot them before bad could stop it, all of them heading straight at the child. Moving as quick as he could, he tried to block the child from the flames as he killed the blaze, his left leg getting hit by two of the flames but not being too effected as the third hit the child.

The wither demon gasped in shock and horror before noticing patches of orange, red and dark red across his skin that was similar to magma with small horns growing out the front of his head, being completely blocked by the child’s black hair from behind. Bad watched as the baby reacted to the flames surrounding him in the opposite way he’d expected. The child having stopped crying and now giggling happily “You’re a fire demon hybrid..” Bad sighed to himself as he went back to his usual form, talons going back to hands, fangs shrinking and getting shorter to a size he could fit through the portal in, putting his sword back in its place. Nether demons were able to stand large amounts of heat, but only fire demons were completely immune to it. Waiting for the flames to go out, bad eventually picked up the child in his arms with the blanket who hadn’t started crying again and had started making grabby hands up at him, making him giggle quietly as he held the child to his chest and wrapped the blanket around him.

Bad had to admit, the hybrid was adorable, making grabby hands at him, playing with the fabric of his hoodie and babbling in whatever language he thought he was talking in as Bad tried to decipher what the kid wanted from the babbling. He’d grabbed his bag and went to put it onto his back again, not spotting anyone at all so had decided to take the kid with him as he couldn’t leave him alone in the nether, even if he was a fire demon hybrid, he was still a hybrid so couldn’t be treated as if he wasn’t a hybrid. The bag had come undone so Bad had quickly done it back up, the hybrid seeing the contents of the bag and as Bad flung it on his back and picked the baby back up as he started making grabby hands at him “What you want little guy?” He asked as the baby started babbling again, Bad thinking before reaching into his bag with one arm and pulling out some of the food he’d brought with him and ripping a small piece off to hand to the baby “You hungry?” He asked him as he quickly took it and started biting at it, less eating it and more teething on it causing Bad to laugh a little at him before starting to head back to the portal with the child in his arms.

Bad eventually reached the portal, a lot more sluggish than usual as he’d had to travel far to reach the fortress and the fight with the blazes had taken a lot out of him. The kid had fallen asleep several times in Bad’s arms on the walk back but was awake as he stepped in front of the portal “You ready to go through? You can live with me and Skeppy, I don’t see how he’d be able to refuse” He said as the baby just smiled up at him, his black hair messy and falling across his eyes and the grey, slightly burnt blanket wrapped around him so his arms were free but he was carefully covered “I should give you a name… how about blaze?” He asked, the kid now looking unamused “Okay so not that...What about fungi?” The child’s face not changing at all “Uh… Maybe…” He said as he looked around then back at the baby, seeing the magma like patches on his pointed ears, parts of his arms and under one of his eyes that reminded him of a panda “Maybe Sapnap? Pandas backwards you know?” He asked as the kid smiled up at him and started his babbling again “Sapnap it is” He said happy, holding Sapnap in his arms before going through the nether portal, back to the overworld.


End file.
